Tanaka Hann
'PERSONAL STATISTICS' FULL NAME: Tanaka Yoshi Hann CURRENT RANK: Rear Admiral, Lower Half CURRENT ASSIGNMENT: '''Acting Commanding Officer, 6th Fleet '''SERVICE NUMBER: SG-791-009 SPECIES: '''Human (Japanese) '''GENDER/SEX: '''Male '''AGE: '''40 '''DATE OF BIRTH: '''January, 14, 2375 52644.22 '''PLACE OF BIRTH: Utopia colony, Mars, Sol System PARENTS: 'Hiroshi Hann; father (warp core engineer) Lisa Hann; Mother (Weapon systems Engineer) ' SIBLINGS: None MARITAL STATUS: '''None '''CHILDREN: None QUARTERS: New Romulan, Federation Embassy, Officer quarters 47. RELIGION: '''None '''CITIZENSHIP: United Federation of Planets 'PHYSICAL DATA' HEIGHT: '''1.80 meters, '''WEIGHT: 81.0 kilograms HAIR COLOR: Black EYE COLOR: Black 'EDUCATIONAL BACKGROUND' 'Academic Institutions Attended' *Primary and Secondary Education, Utopia colony, Mars *Starfleet Academy (2391 - 2395) 'Service Schools Attended' 'Qualifications' *Engineering Operations *Advanced Engineering Operations *Warp Systems Engineering *Communications Systems Engineering *Weapon Systems Engineering *Bridge Officer Qualifications *Command Officer Qualifications *Advanced Warfare Training *Slipstream drive Engineering (recent addition) 'Languages' *Federation Standard *Japanese (Not fluently) 'Apptitudes ' Physically capable, eidetic memory, problem solving skills, 'Starfleet Academy Record' Honors: '''Yes '''Academic Major: Astronautics Professional Major: '''Starship Engineering '''Professional Minor: Starship Operations Class Year: '''2386 '''Class Rank: Top 5% Reprimands: '''0 '''Commendations: 1 Athletics: Martial Arts Team (Kendo) Activities: 'Engineering Club 'STARFLEET SERVICE RECORD 'Service History' 'Awards, Commendations, Recommendations' 'Demerits and Reprimands' 'BIOGRAPHICAL NOTES' 'Personal History' Tanaka Hann was born to two of the engineers who lived and worked at the shipyards. growing up he learned fast how to overhaul almost every system of a ship, from Engines to medical system micro sensors. Tanaka joined Starfleet at the age of 17. During his time at Star fleet Academy, Hann carried one of the largest loads of classes, on record. His get it done attitude drew attention from many of his instructors. His mastery of starship engineering principles, and applied Physics, rated among some of the highest in star fleet His greatest achievements came in structural engineering and tactical system design. His broad spectrum of engineering classes kept him from specializing in any one specific field, and may have kept him from the top of his class. His graduating year he earned a commendation for excellence. The commendation was for utilizing holo emitters to overlay a working plasma pump over a damaged one. His actions kept a dangerous build up of plasma from backfiring into the warp chamber. After graduation His first commission was to the USS Grissom, Akira class warship, Under Captain T.J. Harkings. His overall knowledge earned him Chief Engineer within 3 years after the death of the previous engineer. During this tour of duty, he proved himself on several occasions and earned merits for going above and beyond the call of duty. It was at the end of this three year tour of duty that Hann enlisted in command school. During Hann’s next tour of duty, he became Chief engineer of the USS Venue, one of the early Stargazer class ships. He served aboard this ship for two years before advancing to First Officer. He was awarded the Preantares Award For Conspicious Gallantry, First Class for leading a away teem aboard a Romulan Scimitar class battleship, to thwart a Undine takeover of her, saving nearly four hundred Romulans and preventing the Undine from gaining the data on the Theta radiation weapon system. He earned Captain and was assigned to the USS Triton as her first commander, after she had been refit from mothballs. the old Constitution class cruiser served as home for a year when she was nearly destroyed over Omicron twelve, defending against a Gorn attack Which he was able to drive off. Tanaka was transferred to the Core of Engineers To take command of the Galaxy class Battleship, U.S.S, Nimitz. His purpose was to review structural systems and weak points during combat maneuvers, He completed his report after a TOD in the Klingon neutral zone and Gamma Orionis sector against the Borg. The Nimitz was on route too Sector 001 to return too Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards When she was Ordered to the defense of DS9 who was under a New Way assault of Jem'Hadar and Cardassian forces, The Nimitz entered the theater of the battle one point five hours in and took station on the wormhole side of the station holding the line till more federation forces cold arrive, The Nimitz had taken the beating of her life time, nearly half her crew injured or dead , and having been hulled in over 14 places, Yet Captain Hanna managed to keep her together and limp her back to Mars after the battle. Star fleet command recognized Captains Hann's engineering abilities for not only keeping his ship together during the battle but his overall report gave the Core what they needed to move forward with their great Experiment. He was awarded the Starfleet Command Distinguished Service Medal. For the next Two years , Captain Hann was assigned to Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards To oversee the refit of the Nimitz to one of the first three Galaxy X glass Dreadnoughts. Upon her completion, he was reassigned as her captain to asses any issues and continues his duties. He was recalled to Utopia to oversee the refit of the U.S.S. Hyperion, Admiral Marzz Razzors Flagship Captain Hann has since transferred to the 22nd. and served for two years among them. He was instrumental in obtaining Admiral Razzor's assistance in adopting the ships of the 22nd. to smokescreen captain Hondas, endeavor on the 616 project. At the end of the operation, Admiral Donaldson and Admiral Razzor agreed the Nimitz being a Dreadnought and former flag in the 6th fleet would remain under the 6th fleets flag, Even though the others ships would resume their duty in the 22nd. During said 616 operation, Nimitz was placed as Flag for the 6th , with a special assignment to attempt to capture one of the Klingon fleets new Grumba seige destroyers, after weeks of hit and run and hide and hunt battles, he managed to bring one in. but at a heavy cost in crew. Nimitz was refitted and resumed her Duty as Flag for the 6th fleet over the next year and a half. Captain Hann lead a strike force to assist in the battle of Defera, were Captain Hann had to assume fleet control while getting the Adagio out of harms way. He received the medal of Valor for his actions. For not only saving Adagio and her crew but protecting Admiral Donaldson who was aboard teh adagio while directing fleet actions against the Borg. Admiral Marzz Razzor recently awarded Hann the Medal of Valor for his actions at the battle of Defera Hann finally requested a leave of war time duty's having served more time than most captains along the front. and being one of the fleets longest running wartime captains. but this transfer did not come without a cost. Han had to resign from his Captains chair aboard the Nimitz, as the need of a dreadnought class ship along the fronts would be a priority. Han was slated to once again return to Utopia Planitia fleet yards. to assist in the development of future warships. Admiral Donaldson learned of Hanns reassignment and made a personal request to Starfleet command to have the decorated captain , placed as Captain of his beloved Independence. Currently Hann has transferred to the 6th Fleet and assumed command at the request of Admiral Marzz Razzor. Hann has been given a field promotion to Rear Admiral (Lower Half) until Admiral Razzor returns from his Search and Rescue mission,of the USS Pilgrim. 'Hobbies and Interests' 'MEDICAL RECORDS' 'Medical Notes' 'Psychological Notes' Category:Rear Admirals Category:NPCs